Ryuu Tsubasa/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilites Physical Abilities Ryuu is well known for its strength and for being pretty good at inventing strategies. Ryuu strength was shown to be incredible to the point he could crush rocks and buildings until they are almost non-existent pieces. Even without having a devil fruit, physical capabilities of the Ryuu shows possess superhuman physical strength and tremendous speed. Ryuu is always underestimated because of its poor appearance and when inormes breaking stones or defeat a huge opponent with a single blow everyone's surprised. Durability is another aspect of the Ryuu, he was trained and intensified the monstrous levels. A good example of this was highlighted during his battle with the chefs of illusion prison, where he endured many blows two devil fruit users without flinching. During this battle Ryuu was drilled near the heart and in the stomach and still continue to fight to have them beaten. Ryuu willpower and determination is known to many places looking for when Ryuu or wants something, nothing and nobody can stop it. When his companions were captured by the Navy Ryuu was attacking the Marine base without thinking of anything else. After separation of the crew was much stronger and Ryuu skilled being now one of the strongest always pirates. Because of this his former colleague Kure s. Akira appointed him a Goshin after the defeat of the Yonkou. Now he's a lot stronger, fast, agile and resistant due to having been named as a candidate the Goshin because I didn't want to disappoint his good friend Akira which placed many hopes. Now he is considered one of the strongest swordsman with his sword one of the rarest of all. He now no longer uses its fruit of the devil because it no longer needs those extra skill. Swordsmanship Ryuu has become a very skilled swordsman for the past of the years. His blade is Kumotori, one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade swords that has a normal appearance of normal swords. Its blade is capable of high speed slash attacks and incredibly powerful energy attacks as well. When this sword is used with Busoushoku Haki she is indestructible. The sword is quite heavy and require a great physical strength and dexterity to handle. Ryuu is said to be the most skillful user of this sword. Ryuu is one of the strongest and talented swordsman ever being considered the third best swordsman in the world (Roronoa Zoro the best and Kure s. Akira second best). Haki Knowledge of Ryuu Haki flourished when he saw his teammates almost being killed because of Kainer. Even the Ryuu was a rookie in using Haki, there were several cases in which unconsciously used in their struggles around the Grand Line. Ryuu dominated the three types of Haki in his training during the timeskip. Kenbushoku Haki First Haki have shown that Ryuu and was the first to be dominated. Ryuu telo showed well early in the series did not even know who had. Busoshoku Haki Ryuu was soon seen to have the ability to use his Haki Busoshoku even if unintentionally as when he angrily attacked a pacifist leaving you a girl who decrease his movements without even feeling anything. The second time was when Ryuu stopped the attack Kizaru during the war of the bests when he was going to attack the White Beard. Ryuu improved their ability during the timeskip. Blacksmith When Ryuu was a child, his parents were killed in a fire and he was raised by his blacksmith-uncle. Ryuu took up his craft and began making a living off of it. After working for many pirates, he stumbled upon on navy officer who admired his work and brought him back to his base, where he worked exclusively for the navy.